An Erratic Step To Match Our Hearts
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: It was just a spontaneous rainstorm, nothing much. But for two people who found each other in the rain, maybe true art is that which lasts in a moment, disapearing the moment coming next...? DeixHina DeidaraxHinata Hope you all Enjoy! Read, come oooon!


**An Erratic Step To Match Our Hearts**

**This is Goody here! Yep, I be the authoress, tada! Welcome to yet another fic, brought to you from me! It's DeixHina for all of you who already forgot from reading the summary til now (wow, like fifteen seconds or less…) hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters but this plot, I guess so!**

* * *

Normal Point of View

She was dodging raindrops and hopping over puddles in search of shelter from the sudden downpour that had surfaced out of nowhere. Her hair was sticking unceremoniously to her face, disheveled, as she finally slowed from her sprint after realizing it was a lost cause.

Hinata sighed, obviously unimpressed by how her legs were burning from the uncalled for workout. Little did she actually know but she wasn't alone in the rain.

He too had been retreating from the sheets of cool rain that had rudely interrupted his afternoon painting session which had been taking place uptown at the park where he was doing oil based paintings consisting of the people surrounding him.

How ironic that the very girl he had been painting had fled from her position staring off at the street while he secretly used her as his muse. Unsuccessfully, he had been unlikely to escape the rainfall in time to savage his artwork.

Now he had a soggy canvas above his head while the wet paint dripped into his golden locks and trailing like blood down his arms. He smiled as he caught her silhouette through the thick, blinding rain, casting little worry as the deep purples and the yellows of her sundress trickled through his tresses, staining them.

He stood there, watching her intently as he blinked nonstop to keep the paint from burning his eyes. _'How could she be so beautiful, even when it's pouring, hmm?'_ Deidara mused to himself with a small grin.

He too sighed at the three hours of lost work that he'd spent doing though; he couldn't help but laugh to himself at the mockery of the event. Sasori had always appreciated the art of forever and preserving a moment yet, this really was Deidara's true love of expression.

"The spontaneous quality is the true meaning of art, Sasori-danna; this clearly being the case considering how beautiful everything was until it left us all in its fleeting perfection, hmm." The blonde-haired artist spoke to the sky, half-heartedly hoping his old friend heard his remark from the heavens.

Then, to spite Deidara and everything about his perspective, the bottom of the sky fell unleashing all of its pent up sleet and rain upon the people on the ground. This, however, only seemed to brighten Deidara's mood further.

Almost as if it was a direct response from Sasori, the impulsive blue-eyed twenty year old was more than content-almost giddy with satisfaction.

'_Maybe it's time I confronted the flawless Hyuuga girl hmm…?' _He pondered to himself before decisively abandoning his canvas and throwing his paint bag over his shoulder as he sought out through the dense sheet of coolness to rediscover his love.

Finding her wasn't a very difficult task considering Hinata had long since quit and collapse underneath a tree to wait it out so Deidara decided to at least make his confession one spontaneous and worth remembering on her part.

As he crept around the opposite side of the large maple tree, he held his breath in anticipation, waiting the moment to surprise her. When he sprung from around the corner, they met face first. Deidara instinctively wrapped his arms around Hinata as protection from the hard yet soggy ground to come.

Before she could comprehend what had happened she realized that a man was one top of her, kissing her, a smile on his mouth the whole time. She was, well, confused being an understatement.

Deidara pulled away chastely, not wanting to corrupt the amazing, perfect girl beneath him as he made himself into an upright position looking down at her baffled and nothing short of embarrassed features.

He sighed at her innocence and how ironic it was that she had ruined his ideal plan of surprise yet improvised that into making the moment even more memorable. It was true art, never to be captured onto paper yet in the minds of the beholders who shared it.

Hinata began to push herself onto her elbows after a minute of just lying on the wet grass dumbstruck however; Deidara took her by her wrists and hefted her towards him in a playful yet somewhat possessive manner almost telling her not to run from him.

"My name's Deidara, hmm, nice to finally meet you up close Hinata-hime, hmm." He said oh-so romantically in his deeply accented and matured voice that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than a classy, artistic man's.

"Umm…might I ask h-how you know me, s-sir?" Hinata stuttered, still caught helplessly off-guard and unsure of whether or not this blonde with paint in his hair was going to kidnap, rape her or something.

He resisted the urge to press his lips to hers and instead said, "Ah, but generality shouldn't be used, Hime-chan. After all, I've already introduced myself, Deidara, hmm. And as for your query, I've been secretly adoring you from a far every evening in the park…painting you."

These few details had yet to ease the Hyuuga girl's apprehensiveness towards who she now knows as Deidara, the guy who has stalked her and painted her while she inadvertently let him.

"I see…w-why were you hiding behind the tree t-then?" She asked, the brief memory of the shock mixed with the pleasure of the cool rain water, slight paint, and salty taste upon her mouth when she was walking around the large trunk.

"You see, I like you, a lot really hmm. I was just meaning to surprise you when I introduced myself and told you of my interest in you…sorry my plan took a turn in the uh, unprompted direction, hmm." He said in a characteristic grin, his artistic, calloused hand rubbing his neck out of habit.

While he did so, she looked on; reading his face trying to determine his honesty and how she should reply to such a confession that's been so abruptly spoken.

"Oh." Was her dumb response, wordlessly enjoying the idea of having a mystery Romeo sweep her up in the cool rain and declare his love.

Deidara seemed to have caught up with her facial expressions and sighed arrogantly in a clean, smiling way that was both charming and seductive to Hinata.

The two must've sat there, their knees pressed together, while the rain whipped around them like a lasso wrangling both of their hearts but failing to slow down their erratic heartbeats.

He moved closer, affectionately consoling her from the rain running down their backs, soaking them to the core. She greeted his fondness with open arms, forgetting about shyness and how she let premeditated decisions guide her throughout life, judging each event before it even happened.

"This…is a good change of pace." She whispered to herself but Deidara catching each word spoken and holding it close to his chest and repeating it in his mind. It was indeed a good, wonderful change of pace.

'_Sasori-danna, you're so going to be jealous, hmm.'_ He thought conceitedly, his jaw in the croon of the violet girl's neck, eyes casted upwards once again as he vowed to make relationships and to not continue to isolate himself from people, fearing they may die and leave him.

With her heart still beating fast, from the adrenaline and this newfound closeness, Hinata could also tell that even though they may be strangers now, it will soon change…

* * *

**Soooo, yes? Did you enjoy my short little DeixHina fic that I've worked on for about thirty minutes? I really hope you guys liked it enough to review and fave for me *glistening with tears of joy at the thought of lovely reviews* Pleeeeaaase? :)**

**~Goody**


End file.
